Pregnant With a New Start
by kk bk
Summary: Jaime wanted a new start with her son Teddy in Forks. But with a pregnancy and nosy Vampires and Shapesfiters, how will she deal with that and trying to stay hidden from the wizarding world. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the characters are not. They belong to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer.

Ok so this just a prequel to a story I'm thinking about and I want some feedback on it. I haven't done a story and so long and didn't finish that one. Although I am thinking about finishing it just not this year. I'm still kind of new at this so give me a lot of feedback and don't worry I will try to update if many people like it. ^u^ Harry Potter is female and pregnant so if you don't like just leave.

Chapter 1.

JAIME'S POV.

Currently I sat on a plane heading towards Port Angeles of the United States with my godson Teddy next to me sleep. I knew that I was running away from my problems but so be it. The jealousy and fame had finally gone to my two ex-best friends and I just couldn't watch them anymore. After the final battle I had went to Gringotts and found out just how much they "loved" me. Turns out that they were getting paid from my accounts to be my friends. Luckily I was able to get it all back and more. After all a little revenge was the least I could do. After I had gotten my money back I had a little chat with Luna and she was able to print an article in her fathers' newspaper about the poor girl-who-lived being used and stolen from. The aurors didn't even wait a day before taking them both into custody; I guess being famous had it quirks in the end. In the end I couldn't stand the medias and everyone else attempts to meet me that I just decided to leave once and for all.

So sitting here on this god forsaken plane with a little girl steadily kicking my seat from behind, I wondered why I just didn't buy my own jet. Oh Yeah I wanted to look like a normal muggle –rolls eyes-. Finally I had enough and turned around in my seat to glare at the little demon. She froze immediately under my glare, eyes starting to water and lip trembling. My eyes immediately softened and I offered her a honeydukes chocolate bar. She snatched it out my hand and stuffed it in her mouth. She beamed a smile with chocolate on her lips at me and I couldn't help but smile and turn around in my seat to rub my stomach.

I sighed thinking about what I would do with the child I had just realized I was carrying a week before. After the final battle I had the most fabulous night of my life with one Blaise Zabini. He obviously didn't want any children yet considering he just left and was heading out of the country for an internship under some famous Ritual Professor. Well considering it was my first time I guess Fate decided to fuck with me once again. What will I do with a toddler and a baby on the way? I love them both and I won't let them get taken from me that I am for sure.

After I arrived in Port Angeles with teddy on my hip, I was walked outside to see the car salesman waiting for me next to my Citroen DS4. I smirked to myself because I just knew what a small town like Forks will think with this car in a teenager's possession and a teen mom at that. "Come on Teddy lets go get in our new car and go home. I bet my little man is just so tired." I cooed to my godson who just blabbered to me in that oh so eloquent baby language. I saw the ends of his hair from under his hat change to pink and thanked merlin that I remembered the hat. After fixing his hair I got into the silver CDS4 after securing teddy in his car seat. We rode off to our new home with "Barbie Girl" from Aqua blaring.

AN: Ok so this is just the beginning but I'm thinking of Edward/Jaime/Jacob. Tell me what you think of this pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

AN: Yes Jaime is a female harry potter for those that were confused. I'm happy that people like it but I really need more feedback because I'm a little insecure here. Also looking for a beta, just pm me. Please and Thank you.

It had been a couple days since they arrived to the house in the middle of a forest a mile from the town. The house was more like a cottage with a little extra. It was a three story house with six bedrooms and five bathrooms. Thankfully Jaime was smart enough to hire the movers and decorators to furnish the house for her. Merlin knows that she would be too tired to even look at a box let alone open it. Jaime had been busy with warding the property and enrolling in the local school. When she visited the small school she couldn't help but to sneer at the buildings rolled into one. _Man I have got to stop hanging with Severus and Draco all the time if I want to make any friends here. Don't need a pompous bitch strolling through the hallways of a public school. –Sigh- I do miss them though, I will have to floo them later on I just hope they are not shagging in front of the fireplace again. _

I started to snicker thinking how Lucius would react to knowing his son being shagged by his own best friend. "Who are you?" Someone questioned from behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with a tall male with brown-orange hair and piercing topaz eyes. _Vampire_. I couldn't help but to stiffen and reach for my wand which was at home but relaxed after remembering that the color of his eyes mean he is vegetarian. "Who wants to know?" I answered with my own question.

His gaze traveled over my body and he seemed to be sniffing the air no matter how much he tried to hide it. One of my eyebrows rose once I saw that he glared at me and I just noticed that he was standing a little too close. _Although I know I look good in my sundress that matched the color of my eyes and stopped a few inches above my knees with black stripped heels._ Suddenly he reached out his hand in form of a civilized greeting, "My name is Edward, you must be the new girl that moved into the manor near my family's' house." He must have thought that I was some nice girl who just befriends anybody, which I'm not. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise after a few seconds where I didn't take his hand. _Must have never been denied before from a lovely girl, well first time for everything. _

I looked at him and put on my best Draco Pureblood face and said, "Look my name is Jaime and If you don't mind I am kind of busy so bye" I smiled at him and left him standing there looking at me. Probably wondering why I don't smell like food to him or wasn't attracted to his vampire allure. Vampire allures don't work on me anymore since I became Death's Master, which totally rocks my world because all the reapers are drawn to me. This is better for me because now I have reapers patrolling the grounds of my estate and they don't even know it. I smirked to myself knowing that the people in the room I just stepped into were looking at me oddly.

"Excuse me Ma'am but how my I help you" a short plump lady at the front desk asked I smiled at her and asked for the paperwork of enrollment. After I left the Front office from enrolling myself into school I walked outside to my car to see a bunch of boys drooling at my car and that Edward guy leaning against a silver Volvo parked next to my vehicle. "Excuse but I need to get in the car you boys are fantasizing about in order to head home you know." I told them smirking at their expressions. I pushed them lightly out of my way to get in and closed the door after making sure there was no one behind. As I was leaving I saw in my rear view mirror the vampire with most likely his coven standing with him, watching me. _Oh great now I got a vampire stalker I bet. Well I better get home to Teddy and Dobby before they destroy the house. A mother's work is never done. But that's why I love it and them so I will do my best by them even if it is only me there to help._

_**AN: Sorry I noticed that I didn't get the last sentence in too late on word document. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Edwards POV.**

When I stepped out of my silver Volvo that's when I smelt it, an floral scent with a hint of aphrodisiac that at once made the venom rush into my mouth. I breathed in the scent deeply imprinting it within my mind. At once only word ran through my mind. _Mate. _I opened my eyes realizing that I must find this person that would finally complete me. Immediately my eyes zeroed in on the girl standing in front of the front office building. _Mine. _I couldn't help to drank in the sight of such beauty. Never have I thought I would find my true life mate. She was a short girl of 5'6'' with womanly curves accented in a mid-thigh green sundress. Elegant black heels with straps crossing around her delicate ankles. At that moment I wondered what it would feel like to hold her foot in my hand while I glided my lips from her ankles up her long legs to the ambrosia hidden between her firm thighs.

"Edward!" Jasper who I just noticed is holding my arms tightly. "Let me go Jasper, I'm fine" I growled to him. He didn't release me just tightened his hold sending me calming waves through my body. Finally I calm down enough to notice that Alice and the others are standing in front of me. Telling me to calm down and it is at this I notice the girl still standing there. It was as if she was waiting for someone, I must go to her I tell the others. Once I am calm enough I hear Bella pleading for me. It would seem that Alice did not trust me to not hurt her. I sneered at them both "Why would I hurt her after all THE one I am meant to be with is now here." Bella looked at me with hurt and tears in her eyes, stuttering until finally Alice put her forcefully in the car. "Did you have to be so mean Edward?" Alice whispers to me. "She was my first human friend and I don't want to lose her completely." She pouts at me and leans on Rosalie. "Pfft, will I for one think that he is making a great step up from what he had" she sneers towards the car where Bella was crying out and hitting the windows. I guess it was a good idea to get the windows reinforced. At least the girl hadn't noticed the scene; it would have been hard to explain. I had to meet her though and fast. I started to walk over there but remembered that Jasper still held my arms.

"Jasper I am fine please I wish to meet her," I whispered to him and he immediately set me free. "Don't put this family in danger any more than what it already is. We already have one of your mistakes to deal with." She tilted her towards the car while studying her nails. "At least this one is acceptable." She raises her head and looks arrogantly. I couldn't help but to feel a touch of anger towards her for being right about Bella. I sighed knowing that she will never let me live down this mistake of mine. "I won't she is mine and will always be mine. She WILL be with us soon." I growled at her. She just looked at me unimpressed and twisted on her heels to walk back towards the Volvo.

"Good Luck Bro and try not to scare her off would ya," Emmett told while walking her Rosalie, probably to make sure she didn't say anything to Bella. Alice sent me a mega watt smile while dragging Jasper towards the car.

"Finally," I whispered to myself I almost wanted to roll my eyes but I would never dare lower to such childish actions. I glided towards the girl with the long black hair and couldn't help but to visualize what her face might look like. _Would she be wearing glasses? What color are her eyes?_ So many questions I have but when I finally near her another scent hits me. She has another's scent on her. Who? I almost growled aloud but managed to force it back.

"Who are you?" I asked her and couldn't help but to wince to myself. I sounded rude and harassing and when she whirled around to face I couldn't help but to pause at the beauty before me. A heart-shaped face with a button nose and rosy lips, but nothing compared to the emerald eyes that seemed to scorch me from within with such heat and ice. Once again that sent floated towards my nostrils and I couldn't help but to narrow my gaze from where it seem to originate. Pregnant. I glared at her stomach smelling the evidence of another leaving behind his essence within my life mate.

"Who wants to know?" She answered looking at me with an raised eyebrow. I smiled at her knowing that my charm would have her wishing to be mine. "My name is Edward, you must be the new girl that moved into the manor near my family's' house." I reached my hand out for her to shake but when she didn't reach for it after a couple seconds I widen my eyes. That smile always worked, even on my teachers! My mate doesn't want me? Am I not good enough? She looked at me with a look so like Rosalie that I almost lost my composure and stepped in fear. "Look my name is Jaime and if you don't mind I am kind of busy so bye" She smiled at me and if I wasn't so full of fear of second Rosalie in my midst I would have tried to stop her.

_Jaime. _My mates name is Jaime. I have to know more about her and who defiled what's mine. I thought to myself while walking towards my Volvo to the others. Hopefully Jasper will be able to help me since he is the expert in gathering information. "We will be taking our leave; we must notify Carlisle of the situation. Maybe he might know where she lives" the others nodded but it was at this point I remembered that we still have Bella in the car. Oh how I wish to just drain her dry and never think of her again. Alice, Jasper, and I filed into the Volvo with Bella while Rosalie and Emmett went in her vehicle.

"Edward, what do you mean you don't want me anymore? What have I done!" She screamed at me with tears and snot ruining her face. Alice tried to calm her down by rocking her and shushing her. I had enough of her so I turned around and lightly tapped her head knocking her unconscious. "Edward! Really, you just found your mate so you're going to trade one for another? I understand you found your mate but be more considerate." "I have, she isn't dead is she. You and I both know that the only reason I was with her was because of her blood. I don't love her and damn sure as hell don't want to turn her so what do you expect me to do. By a mansion and hope the two never meet by getting lost in our home. I think not. Besides she is always with the wolf anyway, he can be her husband if he still wants it." I calmly told her while speeding down the road trees blurring by. Alice huffed while Jasper calmly rubbed her back sending her calming waves. I just hoped that Bella won't be too much of a problem or we might have to move again.

**AN: OK so I had a lot of help from reviews and I thank everybody for their effort in helping me. It's kind of hard with describing everything and trying to add dialogue in between but thank you once again. Oh yeah and people have been asking about blaise, Draco, and Severus coming to Forks. I really don't know since I just started but I may have Draco and Severus visit once if that. And blaise may not join for a while. I want to build up tension between Jacob and Edward with Jaime first but hey you never know what might pop up in my head so it's unpredictable. **

**One reviewer had a question about how Edward would be able to stand Jacobs' scent is a little handy spell because our Jaime is a witch. Just because she moved farther away doesn't mean she doesn't use her magic most of the time. Just wanted to give that little heads up.**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

JAIME POV

It was my first day of school and after getting Teddy ready for the day and leaving him with Dobby and Mimsy I searched my closet for what I would where for my first day of school. Since it was a little chilly today I decided to wear my purple dress that stopped at mid thigh with black leggings underneath. Add my black strapless knee high boots and combed my hair leaving it down and I am ready. After grabbing my white sweater I ran outside to my car and started it. Sitting there for a few minutes to let the car warm up I finally was off to my first day of school. When I arrived at the school there were no cars parked in the student parking lot so I must have come early.

After visiting the front office and retrieving a slip to have each of my professor's sign, I walked around looking for Building 3. After ten minutes of searching from my English class I found it after noticing a big sign that said three on it. Assuming that the teacher would already be in the classroom I was surprised to see that it was empty instead. So I sat in the back row near the mirror hoping that he wouldn't make me introduce myself. Ten minutes later a heavyset older man walked in that looked to be in his early forties. He saw me in looked at me in confusion for a brief moment and sat down. I rose from my chair and went to stand in front of the desk handing him the slip.

"Hello, I am the new student Jaime. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I greeted him with the signature Potter smile. He smiled brightly back at me and signed the slip. "Hello, I'm Mr. Barbsworth. I hope you enjoy your first day and you can pretty much sit anywhere you wish to young lady." He told me while handing me the slip. I smiled brightly at him and walked back towards the desk I was sitting in originally. Students started to trickle in and it wasn't till everyone was apparently in the classroom that they noticed me. Of course no one had the time to even get in a word with me since the professor immediately started class which I was thankful for.

**Time Skip: Lunch Period**

Some girl was practically dragging me towards the cafeteria for lunch as soon as the bell rung. I think her name was Jessica but I can't be sure since she snatched me out of my seat and skipped out the door so fast while talking. I couldn't do anything but follow lest I fall in my heels. -Sighs- It made me wondered if she just wanted to show off the new girl or was she really just that hungry. Whatever I'll just ignore her if she gets on my nerves, hopefully she isn't one of those chicks who talk nonstop. Finally we walk through the doors of the faux dining room and we immediately sit at a table in the middle where I assume is her regular "club" table.

I look up to find myself being stared at by five teenagers, a boy and three girls. Of course Jessica was one but next to her was a small Asian girl with glasses smiling at my brightly. Oh yea that's Ashley I think from my Latin class, she seemed like a nice girl although she could do with a confidence boost. Next to her was a tall pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I noticed he was looking down my dress and couldn't stop the urge to roll my eyes and move on to the next person. And lastly a short pale girl with long brunette hair, she had dark circles under eyes and looked as if she was crying during the night. She was also glaring at me with so much hatred I would have thought it was another Hermione looking at me. Not Impressed. I didn't know what I did to be on her bad side since I never met the wench but let's see if she got balls enough to fuck with me. I smirked at her and when she glared harder at me I laughed at her little attempt. Her face turned a dark shade of red and she stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Bella? Why was she glaring at you like that" Angela asked looking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"I don't know nor do I care. I never met her before now so I see no reason why she was looking at me in such a way. "I answered and looked at Angela who in turn looked at me with a suspicious look. "Man, Bella never that mean especially to strangers. Don't let her get to you though she just got dumped by Edward fucking Cullen. AGAIN might I add." The blonde boy said, "My name is Mike." He grinned flirtatiously at me. I could see Jessica pouting casting angry glances at both Mike and I. So she likes him and he knows but obviously don't care. What a bunch of idiots the lot of them.

"Do you know the Cullen's or something because they sure are looking at you as if they do?" Mike asks me and it is then that I notice that same Edward boy who introduced himself to me when I came to enroll myself. "No, I don't I never met them before either." I lied to the group. I'll be damned if I will put my son and myself in danger over a coven of vampires. It would be best if I just ignored them. Edward eyes widen from their narrowed state and looked at me with a mixture of hurt and surprise. I looked away; there was no reason to care what he felt.

Immediately Jessica started an introduction into their life story about how they moved from Alaska to here and started gossiping about each clan member including the father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. It was when she started to practically crucify the mother for not being able to carry children that I lost it. "Oh so woman who can't have children automatically aren't good enough?" I asked while smiling at her. My grin stretched over my face until I was sure all my teeth were bared at her like I was a wild animal. She stuttered trying to save herself but I was having none of it. I leaned towards her till I was so close to her face that we could have kissed, gently I cupped her jaw as if in a gentle caress to keep towards me. "You think you and the rest of this town is so much better than those unfortunate to not be able to experience the joy of being pregnant? How about I rip your disgusting STD filled ovaries out and shove them down that pretty little mouth of yours hmm?" I asked her while tightening my hold on her chin. She whimpered and tried to pull back but I just tightened the hold then let her go. "Hey you didn't have to be so violent!" The boy, Mike yelled at me. A tall heavily muscled male who was yet another vampire from the looks of it put a hand on Mike's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair from where he stood up from up.

"You shouldn't yell at a lady, boy. Now sit down and watch your tone." The burly one growled to Mike. Mike paled and sat back down in his seat shaking slightly. "You can sit with us if you would like. The company may be more preferable." And there go the perverted Edward once again standing too close for comfort. What is it with this one? "No thank you, I find that the...entertainment the town has shown me makes me believe that I may have made a mistake in coming here. If I knew that this is what I would have gotten myself into then I would have moved somewhere else." He told him angrily. His eyes widened and once again I saw that flash of hurt in his eyes as if I what I said personally affected him. I narrowed my eyes at him and his family; there was more to this then him just flirting. No, I won't involve myself in this. I have Teddy to think about and my unborn child, this is none of my business and every time I found out it is always something I don't want to know. I'm better off ignoring it I decided so I stood up from the chair and walked out of the cafeteria.

A class was something I didn't have the patience for right now so I decided to go the beach I heard from random whispers in the hallways. It was called LaPush I think. Yes I will go and relax but it's too bad it's too cold outside otherwise I would bring Teddy out with me. Finally reaching my vehicle I got in and after starting the car I looked over towards the entrance of the school to see Edward looking at me Again. WTF? Definitely need to get away from this school.

**AN: So Jacob is finally going to be showing up. I am hoping to post every couple days because my cousin and I are working a book together. So with this and that together my time is mostly preoccupied. So you know the drill just review and if anyone has suggestions or comments or even something they didn't like just tell me. I'm not promising that I will add It or change something but input is so much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey whets up! Missed me? Sorry about the long wait but this is just a teaser. I will continue now that my life is calmed down for now. I read all the reviews and found some good suggestions that I'm thinking of using. Idk yet though..

**Chapter 5**

Sitting on the beach with sand between my toes had to be my first relaxing moment in weeks. I had only been out here watching as the waves of the ocean got closer to me before finally standing with a sigh. Turning I noticed the biggest tan muscled male I ever seen since the weasley males. Tilting my head to the side I wondered why he was just standing there like some perverted dumbstruck hippogriff. Looking at him closely I recognize the magical aura around him as shifter. Wow this little town really is starting to piss me off.

"Is there a reason for the staring?" I asked him plainly. Shaking his head reminding me of a dog and I couldn't help but to imagine a puppy in his place. "umm...heh sorry about that..." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Looking into his eyes I was surprised by the emotions they revealed. Surprise, Lust, Adortion, and so much happiness that I was beginning to think maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here to a beach alone next to an ocean where someone can easily hide my body. "Right, well I'm going now." I tell him while walking on my way back to my car. "Wait, I'm sorry if I looked weird back there I was just surprised is all. Girls don't come here much and I never saw in town before so I'm guessing you're new to town..." and on and on he rambled but even I could admit it was cute. "Ok." I said to him on my towards my car. "huh?" he stops rambling to catch up to me. I get in the car and roll down my window. "My name is Jaime and no I don't wish to be friends." I smirked at him and was beginning to pull away when I heard him shouting out his name and to come back soon. I ignore him and keep driving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Teddy where is mommy's keys?" I asked Teddy only to receive a bunch of baby gurgles and slob on the front of my dress. Sighing I set Teddy down in his playpen and went about looking for the keys only to see them under his wolf teddy bear in the playpen. Sighing I picked them up along with Teddy giving him my best pout. "Teddy you hid mommy's keys again." He giggled and I kissed him unable to resist his cute nature. Leaving the house and making sure to lock up I walked towards my car only to be stopped by the sight of Edward fucking Cullen leaning on my car like he was the coolest piece of man on the planet. 'Now look this I have to deal with this emo looking vamp who can't tell when to leave or stop trying to look into my mind' I thought. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school Mr. Cullen? I am quite busy and I have no time for silly games. Also I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my mind. Do you not know of privacy?"

"How did you.." Cutting him off quickly I told him how I knew of his vampirism and his ability to read minds. " And if you think about threatening my family or doing anything when I'm done with you the Gods themselves will weep for you and yours" With that said I left him gaping there while I left and drove towards the school.

Edward's POV

Standing there after she left I had to hurry and notify my family of this predicament. Texting everyone that there would be a family meeting I rushed home only to arrive to the sight of Bella waiting on the front steps of the house. When she saw me I could tell just by the look in her eyes that this would not end well. Striding up to her I asked her why she wasn't in school and here instead. "Edward I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it. That bitch is corrupting you and probably playing mind games on you like. If there are vampires and shifters then surely there are other things out there as well." Edward growled and couldn't resist shaking her by her shoulders and pushing her up against the front door. "Look I'm sorry but I used you. I used you cause In your mind it was silent. With you I could have silence and that is drew me to you. Other than that I have no other interest in you Bella. If I was any other vampire I would have killed you because you are my singer."

"But that's just it I'm your singer. I'm meant for you but here you are trying to push me aside for some bitch that just arrived out of nowhere? Well fuck that Edward. Your mine and I will be damned if I allow you to go dancing in the sunset with her. I will…"Arriving behind Bella, Rosalie lightly hit Bella in the back of the head. Glaring at the prone form Rosalie turned her glare from Bella to Edward. "This is why you should listen to others instead of going around thinking you know every fucking thing. Now we have to hope that that hit will give her some type of amnesia because if not then I will kill her no matter what anyone else has to say about it." Rosalie turned and walked back inside the house while I carried Bella back to the car and put her in the trunk. I couldn't argue with her because I knew that Rosalie was right. My actions might cause us to move but I can't do that yet because my true mate just arrived. Growling I slammed the trunk closed and rushed into the living room and sat down in my usual spot at the piano. Esme was berating Rosalie on hitting Bella, "...And really what if you had hit her too hard?"

"Mother, don't be angry at her it's not her fault. I accept blame for this because it was my actions and selfishness that caused this problem." I sighed wishing that I had done things differently months earlier. "I'm happy that you have accepted responsibility for your actions Edward. This situation has only furthered proved that no matter the age of a vampire that they still make mistakes." I couldn't help but put my head down for the shame I felt was overwhelming. " Edward I have to admit I was not entirely for this relationship with the human but I knew that you wanted it so I let it go. Your father" This was said with a glare in Carlisle direction," is also in the wrong because he is the coven leader however he let his favoritism for you cloud his judgement.

Carlisle looked at me with both sadness and regret, "I'm sorry my son I should have looked more into this but as your mother said I did let my favoritism get the best of me. Now we must come to a decision about Bella. Do we kill her and move on? This will be a family decision and no matter your part in this Edward I make the final decision. Is this understood?" We bowed our heads in acknowledgement. "Good now what was it you wished to tell us Edward?" I looked around the room and told them what occurred today with Jaime, My Crush, and My Mate.

**AN: Hey whats ppl I missed this fic so much but I lost my muse for a while. You guys wouldn't believe that watching Spartacus on Starz actually got me hyped to write would you? LOL I was surprised and I happy. I'm surprised that people are still interested. Anyways I been looking into finally writing my book down but I been slow with it because as you can see I need a lot of help but hopefully I will get there.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what your telling me is that she knows not only what you can do but what we are" Rosalie said calmly. "Yes and also", If I could I would have blushed," she isn't interested in me or seems to even want to be around me. Also she is not only pregnant but she has a son. His name is Teddy." I let that sink in and I could see the women already wanting to go and spoil Teddy. Surprisingly I feel more protective of her knowing that she is pregnant even though the child is not mine. Making up my mind I suggested we discuss our plans for Isabella. " I vote we don't kill her. No matter what she said or I have done to her I still think it would not be fair to kill her." Carlisle asked the others there opinion and soon it was four against Alice and I. Carlisle still had not decided but said "We have to involve the Shifters in this debate because we do have a treaty." While Carlisle spoke over the phone with Billy everyone else split up to change clothes for the meeting with the wolves.

"Alright everyone the meeting is taking place in an hour. Esme, tie up Isabella and make sure she is still unconscious. I don't want her to be awake yet not until both sides have had their say in the matter. Edward I think it will be best if you don't say anything nor be too near. They already don't trust you around them. Just climb a tree and be near enough for us to hear you speak. Understood?" Edward nodded and everyone ran to prepare. Thirty minutes later all shifters and the Cullen coven were present in a clearing far from town.

"What is this all about Cullen? Why is Isabella tied up? Explain!" Sam growled to Carlisle. Once Carlisle explained the situation the pack were silent until Sam spoke, "You know what you were doing when you allowed her to hang with your group. We warned her. She still decided to be around you leeches because of her so called 'feelings' toward Edward. Now you no longer want her and so you want to kill her? You fucking hypocrites!". Carlisle sighed, "If we could avoid it then we won't kill her but the Volturi know of her existence. They want her turned or they will come and kill us all and maybe even the townspeople. We need to find a way to avoid this where she isn't turned nor killed".

All were silent until a voice spoke, "This is why vampires aren't meant to cohabit with humans. Both are natural enemies, especially since vampires feed from humans." Everyone looked around but could not find where the voice came from until they saw a figure sat in a tree a few feet looking down on them with bright emerald eyes. "Jaime." Jacob said walking towards her only to be held back by Paul. "Hey sorry to interrupt but this debate was annoying especially since I was here first." Jaime frowned and jumped down from the tree only to be caught by Edward, "You shouldn't do such things in your condition." He said holding her bridal style. "You shouldn't put your hands on what isn't yours emo-boy. Now put me down." Jaime said glaring at him.

"Would you accompany me for a date?" Edward said after he made sure she was balanced on both feet. Batting his hands away Jaime ignored him and walked towards the crowd gathered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Jaime what are you doing here? Its dangerous out here." Jacob told Jaime while trying to stealthily move to cover her once she walked up to him. "I'm saving your miserable hides. Every single one of you put not only this town in danger but the secret of the existence of supernaturals as well. I just moved here and I'm not planning on moving any time soon especially since I just unpacked the last box today. Do you have any idea how much hard work goes into moving? Well I'm not doing it for a while so now I have to fix this mess you got yourselves into. Especially now that the little twit is planning to sell all of you out if she didn't get what she wanted." Jaime snarled pushing Jacob out the way striding over to Isabella lying on the ground underneath a tree.

"Hold on I don't know who you are but we don't kill humans and if you plan on harming her then step back. You have been warned" Sam growled at Jaime only for her to whirl around and lift her hand. Immediately everyone froze unable to move. "Hmph, pathetic. Here I am sacrificing my time to help you ungrateful mutts and you try to snap your jaws at me. If you as the alpha and the coven leader did your jobs correctly I wouldn't have to step in. As the leader of your respective groups it was your responsibility to keep those under you away from the humans. And you vampire leader, I sense you are over 500 years of age and yet you let your childe court a human. If they had bodily joined there would be no doubt she would become pregnant dying only after a month. Hybrids always kill their mothers in the end and only live to grow into mindless rabid animals." With that said Jaime put her hand on the humans head briefly and once done released everyone from the spell.

"What was that you did to us? You're not human…"Jasper said only to trail off when she started to walk away. "Wait, please, don't you think you us an explanation?" Edward spoke to Jaime who stopped and tilted her head. "No I don't. I did this simply because I wish to have a peaceful life and with your human running rampant it would have been impossible. I did you all a favor by erasing her memories and replacing them. When she wakes she will not remember anything that has to do with vampires or creatures. Instead she will have the urge to leave because she does not like here. After tonight do not mention this to anyone, understood? Good." She walked off into the forest.

"So not only does Edward want her but Jacob imprinted on her as well? And she is a total babe with an aggressive don't-fuck-with-me attitude. Man you guys are fucked." Embry laughed while Seth and Emmett placed bets on who would mess up with Jaime first. Jacob and Edward just glared at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Jacob POV**

"I will only say this once dog, stay away from her or your end will come sooner than you think." Edward warned whirling around to stalk off into the forest after Jaime. Jacob just rolled his eyes and shifted back into his beast form to start his patrol shift. Running off he could not help but to think about beautiful Jaime looked in emerald green cloak and that it did not hide a noticeable bump around her midsection. She was pregnant by somebody else but even if she did have someone else he would always be there for her whether as a protector or lover. However first he has to deal with that Holy Edward Fucking Cullen. Just thinking of that leech made him want to tear his throat out with his bare claws. If only Jaime didn't have two mates that were enemies. It seemed fate was making him into her bitch to fuck with.

Jaime POV

Walking through the forest was indeed calming, if there wasn't a clan of vampires following me. Stopping I looked behind me to see nothing but I knew they were there. Sighing I called out to them that they could step out. Immediately a young woman with dark hair skipped out towards me smiling a bright smile even noticed in the darkness of the forest. "Oh I'm so glad to finally speak with you Jaime. Edward has been hogging you all this time and I just know we are going to be the best of friends. How far along are you? How are old you? Are you enjoying Forks? What about" Esme stopped Alice with a hand on her shoulder and with an embarrassed grin they stepped back. "I'm sorry about that, when Alice gets excited she tends to be forgetful to let others speak as well. My name is Carlisle and"

"Save it please." I interrupted the man, Carlisle, "I don't want anything to do with your coven nor the shifters. However I know that we all cannot live here without some sort of treaty so I ask if you as the leader can meet with me to schedule a meeting. I assume that you already have a treaty with the shifters?" I asked him only for the young vampire; Edward I think he said was his name, to interrupt. "What are you? Your mind, I can't hear it. You're so confusing to me. Why do you hold such aggression towards us when we have barely spoken to each other?" He sounded as if he was heartbroken and so confused that I almost felt sympathy towards him. Sighing I explained, "I have aggression towards no one here I just don't see the point in being friends. I only want a treaty to be settled between us so that from now on I won't have to be concerned about such silly drama. As you can see I am with child and currently raising a toddler I have no time to be around those who play with humans. Do not think me weak just because I carry I warn you now." I threatened. I will be damned if I have to move again because of some creatures who use humans as a way to make themselves feel normal.

This vampire Edward however bothers me. He looks at me as if I mean something to him and stares at me as if I'm his world. Yet now he looks as if I hurt him with what I say. _**It's as if he lov...no it cannot be**_**.** Stumbling back I grab a hold onto a tree to steady myself. Immediately by my side is a beautiful vampire, "Are you alright?" she asks me. Before I can nod in acknowledgement my legs give out on me and I brace myself to fall only for the beauty beside me to catch me and gently lower me onto the ground. "Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I can only look up into Edwards eyes as the Coven leader looks over me asking questions. _**I have a mate but I thought Blaise was my mate until I found out what happened. The oracle said I would have two mates but this can't be real. I'm so confused. Not so soon. My baby...Teddy.**_ "I just need to get home. Excuse me." Pushing away from them I hurriedly stand up cradling my bump only to be scooped up by Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Since I have been getting questions I will explain to the best of my ability w/o revealing too much of my plot. She has 2 mates but I wanted to twist it a little bit and a few chapters from now you will know why she is pregnant by Blaise and what happened with that but I wanted to show that even though you have a true mate(s) out there in the world doesn't mean you will always find that person in your lifetime. I wanted to show that this could happen even to a wizard or anybody really. Jaime (Harry) thought she would never meet her mates since wizards have a low chance of meeting that one true person. The relationship between Blaise and Harry will be explained later on in later chapters.

**Chapter 10 Edward POV**

Looking at Jaime squirm on our couch in the living room I could only wonder if she was really so disgusted to be around us. Did we frighten her or make her that uncomfortable? If so then how would I make her see beyond us as monsters and to give us a chance? Carlisle was giving her an exam and I couldn't help the jealousy and irritation build up in me at him to touch her first. It should be caressing her stomach, soothing her. I wanted to be the one to take away all her pain and keep her safe.

"Well I think you need to rest and try not to stress yourself out ok?" Carlisle said standing up and walking over to put away his medical bag. Jaime sat up and I hurried over to put a hand on her back to help her. She looked up at me and we both stilled, staring at each other for what could have been a lifetime until the moment was broken by Rosalie. Setting the tray that held a sandwich and glass of orange juice on the table she glared at me. Confused, I watched her stride back toward the loveseat and sit on Emmett's lap and continue to glare at me. Reading her thoughts I could hear her berating me on scaring away Jaime. I whispered so that only our family would hear that I would fix this.

"I know what you are and I also know why your sudden interest in me." Jaime said to me and I couldn't help but to brighten just a little, "However I have no interest in a relationship no matter if you are my mate. I'm sorry but I just got over one man in my life and I don't need another to occupy my time."  
>Watching her place her hand on her stomach to sooth her unborn child I fell her more. Feeling slightly down I saw her clench her fist, "Besides don't you think your moving too fast considering you were dating a human not even twelve hours ago?" pushing me away she stood up with the help of Alice and made her way to the door.<p>

"Wait I will drive you home, you shouldn't be wandering at this time of night alone in your condition." Rosalie offered and Jaime agreed. Jaime turned around looking me in my eye and smirked. Perplexed I watched her with a hint of dread only for her to say the last thing I needed to hear that night. "By the way I don't know if you guys have noticed but I think you left that human in the woods. My, what a forgetful lot." Laughing she left out the door while we stood frozen horrified at our forgetfulness. Finally Jasper quickly ran to get Isabella while we just heard her and Rosalie cackle in the car driving away.

Looking at the rest of my family still frozen I couldn't help but grin. My mate was truly different from Isabella and I was strong and capable. A strong mate to care for the children that soon will be claimed as mine. Because even though my mate rejected me I felt happy because I still had a chance. I just have to use every opportunity offered to me. Jaime will be mine and I will do everything I can to have her accept me. Wishing the family goodnight I walked up to my room to think of ways I could get her to go on a date with me first.

**Rosalie POV (In the Car)**

"Even though he is your mate you still will reject him?" I asked the enigma sitting next to me in my Porsche. She didn't turn my way when she answered me only continued watching the scenery pass outside. "Yes. I never thought I would find my true mates. So I thought I fell in love only to be tricked by the man who I thought for months was my mate. He drugged me constantly with a love potion until finally my only friend Luna helped me. When I was clean I found out that I was pregnant by him but by then he had already left after fucking me over. I guess he had his fill of me. So I decided that I would take my small family and be happy away from England."

Growling with such anger towards this ungrateful human I almost passed her house. Turning towards me she smiled and it was then I knew that she was a fighter. That I will make her a part of my family and we will torture Edward together. Smirking I asked her if she needed help inside. "No but thank you for the ride and I will see you in school Monday. " Smiling she walked inside her home.

Driving home as fast as possible I couldn't help but think of ways to make Isabella life as miserable as possible until she moves. Maybe even torture Edward and make him jealous.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaime POV

Walking toward my house after hearing Rosalie speed off, I paused feeling a disturbance on the grounds. Something was watching, waiting for me to acknowledge their presence. The question is who it is though. Using my magic I let it seep in the ground and search the grounds. Finding the intruder I relaxed recognizing the magical signature.

"What do you want at this time of night Jacob?" I called out to the wolf hiding in the woods near the house. Stepping out into the moonlight I couldn't help but to appreciate the wolf in front of me. He gave off such power that it drew me in. I almost wanted to just accept him and cuddle up to him, to feel that heat and power cocoon me. However I knew that if I were to accept him and Edward that it would only end badly. Why want a teenager who has been used repeatedly? With two sons? No I can't do that to them. They will understand once they see me for what I truly am.

"Jaime?" Snapping out from my musings I saw a human Jacob in front of me in nothing but some cut-off shorts. Blushing I couldn't help stepping closer feeling the need to run my hands over his muscled chest and push him down on the ground. _Oh my God these hormones must be getting to me._ Averting my eyes to look down I felt my face heating up even more. "Hey what's wrong?" Feeling his large hands rest on my shoulders and slowly run down my arms taking my hands into his. Looking up I looked into his eyes and wondered if it would really be so bad to give in to my mates.

Pushing his hands away I asked him why he was here. "I wanted to make sure you made it home safely." Scoffing I turned away to start walking towards the front door hearing him walk hurriedly after me. "I don't need anyone to protect me; I am not your ordinary pregnant teen."

"Yea you are awesome. But everyone needs help." Unlocking the front door I stepped inside turning around to block his entry through the door. "Look just give me a chance to prove myself. Please this bond between us is there for a reason. I'm not going to give up what I've been waiting for ever since I first shifted. Every shifter might have a duty to protect the humans but we also dream and hope to meet the imprint born as our other half. I'm not asking for a relationship as a lover but I would like to become friends with you. Please at least think about what I'm saying."

Looking at that puppy face I knew that I wouldn't be able to say no. "Fine I will only agree to us being friends. However you must know this. You are not my only mate. My other mate, you already know is Edward Cullen." Seeing his look of confusion and jealousy I hurried to say, "I have also turned him down but it wouldn't seem fair to be friends with you and not him. If you're going to be my friends then I would appreciate it if you kept the hostility to a minimum." About to close the door I was stopped when he grabbed me hand pulling me to him. Hugging me tightly I squirmed with the urge to push him away. His smell is what stopped me however. Slowly wrapping my arms around his waist I couldn't help but feel safe this close to him. When he wiped the tears from my face is when I noticed that I was crying. Withdrawing I scrubbed my face and turned my back on him. "Thank You. I have to be getting to bed now. Have a nice night." Using my magic I slammed the door locking it and slowly walked upstairs to my room.

**A/N: Hey peoples, Sorry I missed out on updating in a while. My only excuse is that my muse totally left me for a while. Anyways I was thinking about doing a rewrite. I read the whole fic and it just seemed off to me for a reason. Anyways tell me what you think on if I should or not. ^.^**


End file.
